White Lies
by Aishoujo
Summary: She loved him as much as he loved her, but he knew it wouldn't last for if one lie was one too many, how about a hundred? HitsuYuzu


**White Lies**

Like a bee that found its daisy, she was there. Hands over her waist and a bright grin that would make even the gloomiest bird sing, she warmed his outer shell upon introduction. Her touch felt like fall: like a perfect leaf brushing against his cold tanned skin and making him shiver in frightening happiness that shocked even himself. And the way she said, "Goodbye Hitsugaya-san," as he walked towards the gates made him dumbfounded at the fact that there was one Kurosaki who had the decency and utmost respect to their peers.

Unlike some people he knew.

He was in infatuated. He was curious and perhaps even in love. Whenever he followed Karin to her house or Ichigo to fulfill a mission, he would be sure to look around for her at least once. When he saw her, he couldn't explain it. There was a kind of excitement; enriched so deep into his heart that he'd almost feel butterflies dancing around it. Sometimes she wouldn't see him, _couldn't see him_, but the times she did she would put up one of her warm smiles and welcome him to her home. It was different, almost surreal. He never had a true home to go too and yet here she was making him feel like he was a part of it. Sometimes he'd imagine the house with just him and her and not the annoying brats who don't seem to keep up with their honorifics.

And he'd feel himself smirk until Matsumoto wakes him up with her stupor drunkenness at eight in the evening.

He didn't remember how he got so confident; maybe it was coming to her house with no one home— no Ichigo, no Karin, no asshole who tried to jump him the other day(in order to see if he was man enough for his daughters[boy, did he show him!])—that made him make a move. But by the time he knocked on the door and she opened it grasping an oily spatula in one hand, red turmeric in the other, and a surprised expression over her face, his fate was sealed.

He asked her out for a simple coffee but she agreed in spite of the gibberish he blurted while trying to ask her. When he proclaimed his invitation,

"canyoucomeforohyoudonthavetoifyoudontwanttoocoffee?" he felt his confidence began to dissipate at every cricket that chirped, and in the background he could hear Hyourinmaru laughing at his masters insecurities. It nerved him and he found himself growling a low, "Sorry" before stomping off in complete and utter sullenness. When she called out his name, he immediately turned to her halfway towards the gates.

She had tilted her head sideways, a look of amusement crossing her face, slight confusion dawned on her light-brown orbs and, "Coffee, was it?" She asked playfully and full of life. He could feel the blood rush to his face in a moment, but thankfully his tanned skin hid it well, "Let me go get ready!"

He felt them getting closer by the minute. As soon as he knew it, they were stopping for coffee breaks almost every day he was in town. Her sister was usually busy with soccer and didn't come home until five(Yuzu, just in case, told her she was in knitting club. He didn't think it was necessary, but she told him Karin and Ichigo were always so protective of her. He wasn't scared, but the thought of having a soccer ball kicked so roughly into his balls was not so appealing as it seemed)and her brother, being the adult he was, was always at Orihime's house. Ever since they became a couple, he began coming less and less. Not to mention the fact he had to deal with hollows every once in a while, ghosts, school, Rukia; his schedule was pretty much rock solid. It's alright, Toushiro thought, it makes it easier.

It was one day, when he dropped her off later than usual that everything fell into place.

"I hoped you had a great time." He proclaims, staring down at her feet. He didn't know what it was about her that made him so nervous.

She smiled and bumped him on the arm, forcing him to look up. He rubbed his arm and sent her a small smile, "I did, thanks again."

"No problem. G - Goodbye Kurosaki." He muttered, turning away which caused her to frown. Before he could take a step, she took hold of his wrist. He turned to her and his eyes, wide, as he felt a plush object covering his lips and devouring his very soul, "Goodbye Hitsugaya-san!" she said and shut the door quickly and all he could do was stare with his mouth, opening and closing, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, gawking incredulously.

And as he touched his lips, he muttered, "It's Toushiro actually.."

* * *

Five chapter minimum, I'm going somewhere with this. I'm also starting another story with the same couple. I hope you like it.


End file.
